1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a publication marker, and more particularly, to a removable and reusable publication marker for use in placing an emphasis on important segments of text and which does not interfere with the legibility of the printed matter.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A study of a printed publication and, more particularly, of the bible, can be improved through a quick reference system, i.e. a quick reference system that enables important segments of text, such as particular scriptural references, to be quickly referenced, such as by book, chapter, and verse number. Most pupils employ writing implements, such as, pens or highlighters, for lack of available alternatives, to make notation throughout their printed publications, placing emphasis on important segments of text. Pens and highlighters typically bleed through the publication pages. As a result, the publication may be become disfigured over a course of time. Alternatively, pencils may be used. Although pencil marks are generally erasable, if colored emphasis is desired, colored pencils may be more limited in number and often mark too faintly to be easily perceived.
Alternative forms of highlighters have been the subject of the prior art of record. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,883, issued Dec. 31, 1991 to Stephen C. Bosley, discloses highlighter type tape dispenser comprising a housing through which a transparent, colored, and releasably attachable tape may be drawn from a suitable supply device and removably applied to a surface, such as a printed page.
Another tape, or marking band, for use in highlighting text or applying colored markings to paper substrate, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,725, issued Sep. 7, 1993 to Karl Heinz Weissmann et al. Removal of the marking band is possible by utilizing a rubber eraser and in many cases, by simply handrubbing, thereby restoring the text to its original state.
European Patent Application No. EP 0 273 997 A2, published Jul. 13, 1988, discloses fluorescent adhesive tape for use as a highlighter. The tape comprises a transparent or semi-transparent film to which is applied a layer of fluorescent colored ink of high dry-substrate content, and a layer of adhesive of low adhesive power which allows removal of the tape from the page without altering the paper or the text.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.